Mundo Creepypasta
by KevTrax
Summary: un mundo donde los creepypastas son reales
1. Chapter 1

Creepypastas

¿?- (despertando) don.. donde estoy (vista nublada)

¿?- (recordando) ... (se levanta ya habiendo recordado todo) (saca de su mochila 1 nota)

¿?- sera mejor seguir

-FLASHBACK-  
>¿?- a donde pensás ir ?- eso no te incumbe Santy<p>

Santy- ya lo se pero...

¿?- solo déjame tengo que ir

Santy- solo por tenes la vision esa donde vez a Slenderman

¿?- no es solo una vision la veo todos los días y el otro día en el noticiero pasaron que 3 tipos murieron en un bosque y ese bosque es el mismo de mis visiones donde esta Slenderman

Santy- ok pero promete que volverás

¿?- claro amigo

/ En el Bosque \

¿?- una nota de Slenderman "lo sabia ahí tienes Santi"

¿?- voy a seguir bus- (se tropieza con una piedra y se golpea la cabeza y queda desmayado

-FLASHBACK-

¿?- te matare y así acabare con mis visiones Slenderman (se escucha estática)

¿?- MIERDA ya jugué bastante slenderman para saber que va a pasar (corre y encuentra un lugar y ve un bulto en la tierra y se pone a excavar)

(encuentra la mochila de los chicos muertos dentro de ella 6 notas)  
>¿?- 6 NOTAS?! entonces me faltaría 1 (ve una en una casa y se mete dentro)<p>

¿?- WTF?! (era una casa muy lujosa con muchas decoraciones y una televisión plana)  
>(aparece Slenderman detrás)<p>

Slenderman- SAL DE MI CASA AHORA

¿?- (estaba paralizado del miedo) no

Slenderman- ¿que dijiste?

¿?- que NO

Slenderman- ¿porque?

¿?- porque te debo matar (salta con un cuchillo en su mano)

¿?- MALDITOOOOOO!

Slenderman- (lo detiene con un tentáculo y lo lanza se acerca a el y le dice) NOMBRE

Slenderman- nombre YA

¿?- me llamo Kevin

Slenderman- veo potencial en ti nadie se había enfrentado ami de esa forma bueno solo 1

Kevin- y quien era? como se llamaba?  
>Slenderman- es muy famoso lo deberías conocer se llama Jeff The Killer<p>

Kevin- (anonadado) en serio?

Slenderman- sip y te tengo un trato

Kevin- ¿que tipo de trato?

Slenderman- si tu te quedas a vivir conmigo en mi casa te enseñare mi poderes y juntos derrotaremos a Jeff The killer que dices?

Kevin- ok (viendo la casa) ¿tienes teléfono?

Slenderman- si por ahí (apuntando con su tentáculo al teléfono)

Kevin- (con cara de confundido) ¿como es que conseguís estas cosas?

Slenderman- yo no

Kevin- y ¿entonces quien?

Slenderman- no te lo puedo presentar ahora tendrás que esperar Kevin- ok (toma el teléfono y llama a alguien)

Santy- ¿hola?

Kevin- Santy emm logre encontrar las notas sin que Slenderman me atrapara y deje de tener las visiones Santy- que bien y ¿donde estas?

Kevin- me quedare a vivir en la casa de un amigo en otro pais

Santy- ah ok llámame cuando puedas

Kevin- si chau

Slenderman- aqui ahy 10 habitaciones y yo ocupo una así que elije la que tu quieras de las otras 9

Kevin- ok Slenderman- mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento


	2. Chapter 2 El entrenamiento y PODERES

Mundo Creepypasta parte 2

/ De Día \

Kevin- owww (bostezando)

Slenderman- (enfrente de su cara) ¿estás listo para el entretenimiento?

Kevin- ¡AAAAAA!

Slenderman- ¿Qué pasa?

Kevin- ¿Cómo que pasa? despierto y estas enfrente mío

Slenderman- ah ¿empezamos el entrenamiento?

Kevin- ok empecemos

/ Fuera De La Casa \

Slenderman- bueno para empezar saca tus tentáculos como yo (saca todos sus tentáculos)

Kevin- (mirando con cara de "me estas jodiendo ¿no?") veo muy bueno tu plan de entrenamiento

Pero veo un pequeño error

Slenderman- ¿Cuál?

Kevin- ¡QUE YO NO TENGO TENTACULOS!

Slenderman- ah ya veo entonces ven sígueme

Kevin- ok ¿adónde vamos?

/En El Laboratorio\

Slenderman- (toma una jeringa y se la inyecta a Kevin)

Kevin- ey ¿qué haces? Me has pinchado

Slenderman- es lo mismo que me inyectaron para volverme así solo que lo mejoré para que no tengas la misma apariencia que yo

Kevin- ah ya ve- (se desmaya)

Kevin- (despierta en el suelo) ¿Qué me paso?

Slenderman- (lo ataca con sus tentáculos)

Kevin- NO (de repente le salen tentáculos para detener el ataque de Slenderman)

Slenderman- FUNCIONO

Kevin- (sorprendido) esto es… ¡GENIAL!

Slenderman- ahora concéntrate en un punto fijo y te podrás tele transportar ahí

Kevin- (se concentra en la punta de un árbol) (y aparece en la punta de ese mismo árbol)

Kevin- SI FUNCIONO (se tambalea) MIERDA debí elegir otro punto

~~~~~~~ 2 meses después ~~~~~~~

Slenderman- ya estás listo vamos a por Jeff

Kevin- VAMOS


	3. Chapter 3 Kevin VS Jeff The Killer

Mundo Creepypasta Chapter 3

/ En Una Ciudad \

¿?- MUERE

Persona- NOO

(Sale sangre por todos lados)

¿?- ¿Cuál será la siguiente victima?

Kevin- ninguna más

¿?- ¿eh? Ah ¿alguien quiere jugar? (entre risas maniáticas)

Slenderman- hace tiempo que no nos vemos Jeff

Jeff- ¡SLENDY! ¿También quieres jugar?

Kevin- jugar no pelear si

Jeff- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? (entre risas) (salta con su cuchillo hacia Kevin)

Kevin- no tan rápido (lo detiene con un tentáculo y lo lanza)

Jeff- Slendy conseguiste a alguien también con tentáculos

Slenderman- si y él te destruirá

Kevin- espera ¿yo?

Slenderma- si te lo dejare a ti nos vemos (desparece)

Kevin- MIERDA

Jeff- ¿ya no te sientes seguro sin Slendy?

Kevin- CALLATE NO LO NECESITO PARA MATARTE

Jeff- demuéstramelo

=====FIGHT=====

Kevin se lanza sobre Jeff quien lo esquiva y le intenta apuñalar pero este se tele transporta detrás y lo intenta atravesar con los tentáculos pero Jeff lo detuvo con el cuchillo y salta a un edificio mientras que Kevin piensa la estrategia

Jeff- ¿ya te cansaste?

Kevin- apenas eh comenzado

Se tele transporta frente a él lo ataca con todos los tentáculos pero Jeff salta muy alto y mientras cae dice GO TO SLEEP y Kevin se queda paralizado al escuchar esa palabra y Jeff aprovecha para apuñalarlo lo hace sangrar pero entonces de Kevin sale una aura roja

Kevin- YA ME CANSE DE TI TE MATARE

Jeff- por fin te pones serio

Kevin se acercó con una velocidad extrema hacia Jeff y lo golpeo y lo lanzo hacia unos edificios que atravesó lo agarro de la cabeza y lo estrello con el piso muchas veces

Jeff- (pensando) de dónde saca tanta fuerza

Jeff se suelta y lo intenta apuñalar de algún Angulo pero era demasiado veloz y esquivaba cada ataque y Kevin lo golpea y lo deja tirado en el suelo y Jeff sentía miedo

Jeff- ¿est estoy sintiendo miedo hace tiempo que no lo siento pero porque?

Kevin: AHORA QUIEN SE VA A DORMIR

Kevin se desmalla

===== FIN THE FIGHT =====

Kevin- (empieza a despertar)

Kevin- estoy en la casa quien me trajo

Jeff- yo lo hice

Kevin- ¿eh? (se pone en posición de ataque)

Jeff- tranquilo no te atacare ahora viviré con ustedes te admiro por tu poder

Kevin- emmm ¿gracias?

Jeff- (sonríe y se va)

Kevin- (pensando) esto cada vez se pone más raro


	4. Chapter 4 los killers reunidos

Mundo Creepypasta Chapter 4

/ En La Mañana \

Kevin- (roncando)

Slenderman- ¡JEEEEEEEEEEFF!

Jeff- ¿Qué?

Slenderman- ¿tu hiciste esto? (apunta a un gran desastre en la sala)

Jeff- nop seguro fue Kevin bueno chau

Slenderman- (lo toma del hombro) ¿creíste que me iba a creer eso?

Jeff- mmm talvez

Slenderman- (cara de ira)

BLOOOOOM

Kevin- (despertando) ¿Qué fue eso? (sale de la habitación a toda velocidad)

Kevin- ¿pero qué… (Observa un hueco en la pared)

Jeff- Slender no tenías por qué causar tanto daño

Slenderman- yo no hice nada

Jeff- ¿entonces quién?

¿?- ¿ya te olvidaste de mí. MI JEFFY?

Jeff- (voltea para ver de quien se trataba) ay no

¿?- (se lanza sobre Jeff y lo abraza) TE AMO

Kevin- (riéndose) ¿enserio? ¿El?

Jeff- TU CALLATE (suspira) mira Nina yo no te amo

Nina- pero yo si

Slenderman- un nuevo integrante

Jeff- ¿Qué? NO ella no

Nina- oki me uno para estar con mi Jeffy

Kevin- (aun riéndose) bueno será mejor entrenar

Jeff- vamos

Slenderman- si prepárense

/ En El Campo De Batalla \

Kevin salta sobre Jeff y Slenderman se queda quieto de repente Jeff esquiva el ataque de Kevin pero Kevin entierra un tentáculo en el suelo Slenderman sale a atacar a Kevin pero Kevin esquiva cada ataque que le lanza y Jeff solo mira cuando debajo de Jeff sale un tentáculo el de Kevin y golpea muy fuerte a Jeff dejándolo en el suelo y entonces Nina sale y le da un puñetazo a Kevin

Nina- eso te pasa por lastimar a Jeff

Kevin le da una patada a Nina la cual termina en el suelo y a Kevin le ocurrió lo mismo que cuando peleo con Jeff y cuando estaba a punto de matarla tuvo una visión de una chica de pelo negro que se acercaba a él y cuando ya estaba en frente lo apuñalo y lo había matado entonces se detiene

Jeff- oh no otra vez

Kevin- (volviendo a su estado normal) tranquilo no me descontrolare

Jeff- (suspira) que bueno

Kevin- pero que no vuelva a interferir la próxima no me podre controlar

Jeff- ¿escuchaste Nina?

Nina- si (enojada)

Kevin- (se pone a pensar) OYE Nina como supiste que Jeff estaba aquí

Nina- ah eso seguí a otra chica que le seguía el paso a Jeff

Kevin- ¿Quién?

Jeff- solo puede ser una persona

¿?- quiero mi venganza Jeff

Jeff- claro que te la daré Jane (salta hacia Jane)

Jane- TOMA (salta también hacia Jeff pero se distrae viendo a alguien)

Jeff- (le da un puñetazo) ¿qué pasa? andas distraída

Jane- (se levanta y pasa por alado de Jeff)

Jeff- ¿eh?

Kevin- (pensando) MIERDA se está acercando a mí

Jane- hola me presento soy Jane

Kevin- emmm (confundido) hola me llamo Kevin

Jane- lindo nombre para un chico tan sexy

Kevin- (con cara de WTF)

Jeff- ejem lo siento por interrumpir pero LA BATALLA

Jane- dejémosla para luego

Jeff- (pensando) ¿qué me pasa? ¿Porque me pongo celoso? si es mi rival y mi amigo

Kevin- bueno supongo que ya están todos los killers

Jeff- falta uno

Kevin- ¿Quién?

Jeff- mi hermano

Kevin- Liu no había muerto

Jeff- no sigue vivo y me busca para matarme

Liu- corrijo te encontré para matarte

Jeff- que mier (un cuchillo le roza la cara)

~~~FIGTH~~~

Jeff se lanza sobre Liu el cual lo esquiva y me agarra como rehén

Liu- hazme caso o el morirá

Jeff- (riendo) no lo conoces

De repente de Kevin sale de vuelta un aura roja entonces lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza y lo empieza a golpear y le pega una patada y lo tira al suelo y le pega varias veces con sus tentáculos hasta dejarlo débil y cuando lo está por matar ve una ilusión de un videojuego Leyend Of Zelda Majora Mask pero ese cartucho se veía distinto al original lo sé porque lo jugué

Kevin- (ve a Liu llorando) ¿TE UNES?

Liu- (secándose las lágrimas) unirme a donde

Kevin- a nuestro grupo

Liu- ok

Kevin- que día mas cansador


End file.
